


阿尔弗雷德买了一只火鸡

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Thanksgiving, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 美利坚小伙拉了四个壮丁陪自己过感恩节。
Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767031
Kudos: 6





	阿尔弗雷德买了一只火鸡

“这可能是我这辈子最大的错误，”王耀沉痛地说，“我真傻，真的。我只知道这美国学生感恩节一个人孤苦伶仃，才答应来他的派对凑数帮厨；却没有想到他的厨房连个像样的菜刀都没有！”  
“这就是你霸着这两把刀三个小时的理由？！”弗朗西斯大怒，“刀刃都给你磨钝了！”

事件的开端是一只火鸡。  
一整只火鸡，严严实实地包在塑料膜里，外面还罩着网兜。  
阿尔弗雷德拉开冰箱门，看着那只火鸡。  
他挠了挠头，关上冰箱门，打开电脑，开始看明天due的阅读材料。  
阿尔弗雷德合上电脑。  
他拉开冰箱门，看着那只火鸡。  
早些时候，他下课后去有机超市补充食粮，进门就看到一堆橙色调为主的小饼干欢快地占据了最显眼的位置，而尽管距离感恩节还有一个星期还多，感恩节的各类促销已经开始。对此，阿尔弗雷德表示，一切都是消费主义的阴谋！  
十五分钟后他买了一只火鸡回家。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，19岁，本是个加州阳光小伙，现今却在东海岸的纽约读大学，成为了一名光荣的大二工科狗。  
他不会承认，买下这只火鸡是因为在超市里突然伤感：他本打算在感恩节假期回加州老家，却惊悉他亲爱的爸妈踏上了一场说走就走的欧洲行，而他平日里可靠的亲哥窝在多伦多，压根不想回国。  
他看着那只火鸡。这火鸡正如一只躺平向生活投降的败犬，阿尔弗雷德心境的写照。  
独在异乡，孤苦伶仃，只有感恩节的火鸡能温暖他的心灵。  
阿尔弗雷德仿佛看到火鸡的灵魂——在这冷冰冰的单身公寓里他唯一的伙伴——从包装上浮现出来，同情地注视着自己。  
它问：“我亲爱的孩子啊，你知道怎么烤火鸡吗？”

天黑了，曼哈顿的钢铁森林被一片光海取代。而阿尔弗雷德瘫在懒人沙发上，无神地盯着天花板。啊，为什么天花板上沾着疑似番茄酱的东西？  
但这不重要了。阿尔弗雷德辜负了他的火鸡伙伴：他在阅读材料和网络浏览器之间挣扎了三个小时，材料看完了一半，同时阅览了菜谱无数。此刻，他不得不承认，他实在学不会怎么烤火鸡。  
他仿佛感到火鸡灵魂谴责的目光透过冰箱门落在自己身上：我为了你的口腹之欲而死，你却连怎么烤我都不知道？  
但阿尔弗雷德不打算坐以待毙。他用詹姆斯·T·柯克舰长的名言鼓励自己：I don’t believe in no-win scenarios!  
然后他拿起手机，在一个名为Not Really Fab 5的群聊里发了一条短信，呼叫外援。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：我对你的遭遇深表同情，但请别忘记，感恩节是个美国节日。就算你赞美我的厨艺，也不能改变火鸡不在法国人日常食谱上的事实。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：告诉我帝国大厦还立着吗？青蛙承认有他不会做的菜了？  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：这不是为了我！是为了火鸡！你们怎么忍心让它就这样在我的冰箱里待到过期！  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：它已经死了，但至少我们可以让它死得有价值！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：亚瑟，你是唯一没资格说这句话的人。  
王耀：帝国大厦做错了什么？你们吵架不要牵扯帝国大厦。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：好吧，阿尔弗雷德。就当是为了讽刺英国佬，你可以期待我用医科生的精妙手法让你的火鸡死得光荣。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：谢了弗朗西斯！你真是个大救星！  
王耀：所以你为什么不直接给弗朗西斯发信息？  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：你们当然也有任务！我刚有了个英雄般的主意！你们为什么不在感恩节都到我家来？我们可以开个派对！感恩节不该只有火鸡，还要有其他美食和朋友！  
亚瑟·柯克兰：你是打算把这个群里的所有人当免费劳动力驱使吗！  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：弗朗西斯负责火鸡！还有王耀，我想吃酿豆腐！  
王耀：你当这是外卖点单吗？？  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：拜托啦！我真的很想试试酿豆腐！我可以出钱买材料！  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：以及亚瑟不准带司康饼！伊万不准带伏特加！沉默即同意！不接受反对意见！

一小时后，刚结束戏剧排练的伊万·布拉金斯基看着群聊界面，缓缓打出三个问号。

他们最终向美国人屈服了。感恩节当天午后不久，一名华裔的对比文学课讲师，一名法裔的医学生，一名英裔的商科生和一名俄裔的戏剧学生，在阿尔弗雷德的公寓外相遇。  
美利坚小伙兴奋异常：“感恩节快乐！果然还是要多一点人才有气氛啊！”他发出标志性的高昂笑声，“亚瑟你没有带司康饼吧？空着手？太好了！”他无视了英国人的抗议，转向下巴埋在围巾里的俄国人，“伊万你拎的是什么？感恩节禁止伏特加！”  
“没有带伏特加哦，”伊万微笑，“但我带了玉米。”

“我觉得阿尔弗雷德压根没理解伊万的讽刺。”王耀蹲在冰箱前悄悄对弗朗西斯说。  
“作为一个美国人，他对俄罗斯的认知实在有点浅薄，”弗朗西斯回答，他把那只万恶之源的火鸡取了出来，“但你也不得不承认，伊万选错了东西。我猜俄罗斯人或许不知道，玉米也是美国感恩节的传统食品……”  
不远处，伊万郁闷地刨着玉米。继莫名其妙地被牵扯进美国人的感恩节派对后，他又莫名其妙地被分配了做奶油玉米汤的任务。

厨房里的平静没有持续多久，因为王耀发现阿尔弗雷德没有菜刀。  
“没有菜刀也就算了，”他指着厨房里唯二两把刀质问阿尔弗雷德，“你平时就用这两把小钝刀做饭？这让我怎么剁馅？”  
“可是我买了猪肉馅！”阿尔弗雷德好委屈，“你就不能直接用吗？”  
王耀看了看阿尔弗雷德，又看了看案板上阿尔弗雷德从超市买的猪肉馅：“你管这个叫馅？”

“我还没开始说你们美国人杀猪不放血呢。”  
“柯克兰，”弗朗西斯举着一柄勺子威胁蠢蠢欲动的亚瑟，“不准接近烤箱。别想着往里面塞别的东西，这只火鸡必须完美，我不允许英国人毁了这一切。”  
“好让你在晚餐时放心嘲笑我吃白食？”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“连布拉金斯基都在忙活，你指望我在旁边看着什么都不干？”  
俄罗斯人刨玉米的力度明显加大了。  
在弗朗西斯继续开口嘲讽前，王耀举着刀冲了过来。在法国人以为他要动用武力执行正义时，他一把搭上英国人的肩膀：  
“你当然不能什么都不干！看到这把刀了吗？根本没法用！你快去亚洲超市买个中国菜刀回来，”他在刀柄上比划着形状，“知道中国菜刀长什么样吧？快去，豆腐的命运就在你手上！”  
亚瑟看着他手里的”小钝刀”，僵直地点了点头，转身朝公寓门口走去。

“哎呀。”门关上后王耀说，“我忘了，虽然现在不是中国节假日……但是感恩节亚洲超市人也还是挺多的……”  
“那不是更好吗？”弗朗西斯说，“他离开的时间越长，厨房就越安全。”

亚瑟还没有回来的迹象，而弗朗西斯改变了主意。他绝没有想到，他竟然也会有盼着英国人赶快出现的一天。  
王耀已经霸占了两把刀将近三个小时。他轮流用那两把刀剁肉，剁菜，一旦弗朗西斯拿走他空闲的其中一把，不消多久王耀就会要求他把刀还回来：“这把还是太钝了不行不行！换那把给我！”  
“讲点道理，”弗朗西斯感觉自己的耐心在流失，“我也需要用刀，好吗？作为这个公寓里厨艺最好的两个人，我们能不能达成点共识？”  
“哎呀，”中国人一脸沉痛，“这可能是我这辈子最大的错误！我真傻，真的……”

最终，门铃声让两位厨艺担当免于持刀锅决斗的血腥结局。  
亚瑟带着象征和平的菜刀回来了。他衬衫皱了，头发乱了，眼神失去了光彩。  
去一趟亚超，让这位英国人成长了很多。

有了菜刀，王耀就有了灵魂，弗朗西斯也终于能好好用那两把小“钝”刀。一切开始有条不紊地进行。  
而亚瑟似乎还没有放弃。或许英国人觉得去一趟亚超只买刀太浪费了，他从塑料袋里取出了一盒——Mochi。  
并开始用阿尔弗雷德的糖霜装饰他们。  
“随他去吧，”弗朗西斯摇头，“至少英国的甜品不会比美国的可怕。”  
“你们不觉得，”伊万幽幽道，“他在那些团子上画的图案很眼熟吗？”  
王耀凑过去观察了一番。  
“一条黄，两点蓝，几道黑线……”  
“是阿尔弗雷德吧。”伊万说。  
“说到阿尔弗雷德，”中国人若有所思，“从咱们进门起他好像就没出现过。”

“他在打游戏？我们在厨房忙活他居然在打游戏？！”  
“他比我还会做生意，”亚瑟说，“几条信息和几份食材，就换来了四个免费厨师为他服务，接着就能撒手不管坐享其成——他除了买了一只火鸡还做了什么？”  
“虽然这很不可思议，亚瑟，但我同意你的前半句，”弗朗西斯说，“不过我还是得指出……”  
“你不能算免费厨师。”伊万说。  
“一般人应该会倒贴钱让你别给他们做饭。”王耀一边往豆腐里填馅一边补刀。

虽然发生了很多事，但他们还是完成了感恩节晚餐。阿尔弗雷德欢呼一声，拿起手机一阵狂拍。  
“这可真是绝妙的跨国合作啊！”他大笑，“谢啦伙计们！我哥非气死不可，他就该来纽约找我的！”  
他看起来真的很开心。四个被他折腾的人互相对视。  
“他毕竟是年纪最小的，”亚瑟耸肩，“就当我们替琼斯先生和太太给他当一天保姆吧。”  
“当然这一切都少不了美利坚英雄的领导！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“他果然还是很欠打。”伊万说。

火鸡被五个饥饿的健康男性迅速分尸，实现了死得光荣的宏愿。玉米浓汤出乎意外地受欢迎，同时王耀自己就没抢到几块酿豆腐。其他几道菜也被风卷残云，就连亚瑟改造的、有着可怕即视感的Mochi都被吃光了（虽然可能是由于大家对阿尔弗雷德的怨念）。  
大概可以说这顿晚餐大获成功——  
如果不是阿尔弗雷德突然开始发酒疯。  
亚瑟和弗朗西斯惊恐地看着美利坚小伙站在椅子上模仿自由女神像大喊freedom和美国梦，连眼镜都激动飞了。伊万笑而不语，而王耀录像录得很开心。  
“我以为你没带伏特加！”亚瑟转向看热闹的俄罗斯人。  
“我的确没带哦。”伊万摇头。  
“但是我带了二锅头。”王耀冷静地说。  
伊万笑得更开心了，他从椅子上站起来，走向阿尔弗雷德：“嘿，要不要我教你唱一首歌？”

Not Really Fab 5  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：哈哈哈哈哈我拍到伊万反串的照片了！有人想看吗！  
王耀：反串谁？你们又在搞什么幺蛾子？  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：虽然有兴趣欣赏，但是我很怀疑你的拍照水平。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：你也得有命欣赏才行，胡子。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
伊万·布拉金斯基：琼斯  
伊万·布拉金斯基：你要是敢发出来，我就把你感恩节喝醉了唱英文版《苏联颂》的视频群发出去。  
伊万·布拉金斯基：群发。我说到做到。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：？？？！！！！


End file.
